


Life

by Claire



Series: SGA Dinky Bits [16]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-03
Updated: 2005-07-03
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: It takes both of them to bring her back to life.





	Life

Rodney loved to watch the way the city seemed to come alive under John's touch. How she responded so eagerly the fingers that danced over her consoles. Systems that had lain dormant for millennia suddenly found themselves with someone who could hear them.

That was where Rodney came in. He listened as the city spoke to John and translated for him. John may have been the one playing the melody, but Rodney was the one interpreting it.

They fell into the pattern of working together; the city called and both of them responded. They fixed systems, ran diagnostics and watched as slowly, slowly, the city sprang back to life under their combined efforts.


End file.
